Spotlight
by faingirldivergentfourtris
Summary: Tris an amazing dancer and Four an athelete, have a weird first meeting. but Four's world starts revolving around tris from the moment he lays eyes on us. will they become friends or more? to find out check this out! guys first fanfic ever and i know that I suck at summaries. so please dont lose hope on this already, and reviews will be very much appreciated!
1. Prologue

"Hey Four you up for a fight?" Eric asked me, usually I would have instantly denied something like that, but right now I was definitely up for some bets. And anyway it wouldn't take me more than 5 minutes to kick his ass.

"Sure why not? But remember, if I kick your ass again don't go running out to your mom" at that Max and Amar who were standing close by burst out laughing. And though, Thomas was glaring draggers at me I couldn't help but smirk at that.

The fight began almost instantly after that. I let Thomas make the first move, but as usual he was slow and I ducked his punch and in return elbowed him in the rib. He doubled over, but did not lose balance. He then aimed for my jaw- as I predicted- but again I ducked and swiped his leg from beneath him. Now he was on the ground and I was about to deliver my final punch when I heard my phone ringing, at first I decided to ignore it, but then thought better and got my phone from my gym bag that was lying on the floor by the punching bags. It was mom.

"Hey mom! Watsupp? Why did you call me right now? I was just about to win a fight?" I complained to her. She knew that 5 to 7 was gym time.

"Four" her voice sounded strained and only the fact that she used my nick name instead of 'Tobias' I knew something was definitely wrong. "You gotta get home. Now!"

"Hey now hang on a second, first tell me what's wrong ?And cant it wait untill later?" not that I wanted to bother her when she already sounded so strained, but I loved gym.

"Just get there! We really need to talk" with that she hung up.

By the way she said that I could say, that whatever she needed to talk about was anything but good.

(PAGE BREAK)

Ten minutes later I was home and was seated on the couch and my mom was seated across from me.

"Mom" I began "why did you call me?"

"Well Tobias we must have a problem here" I really did not like the sound of that "uh, I got a promotion but-"

"Well mom that's great! We should surely celebrate it. Why don't we go out and grab dinner, there is this new place that has shortly opened. I and Amar went there last weekend and trust me whe-"

"I got a transfer order and we have to shift houses or rather cities." She finished cutting me off.

Now that was something that I wasn't expecting


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TRIS P.O.V

It was a saturday night and I was walking back home, gazing at the stars. It was getting dark, it would probably be 8:30 by now. My time always rushed when I was at Christina's, my smart and not-so-shy best friend.

We could really spend hours together dancing, singing and god- knows-doing-what, but we could never get enough of each other. She was tall and had a slender figure. She had dark hair and hazel eyes. She loved dancing and singing. And most importantly she understood me more than anyone on this world.

Since Chris shifted last month, it took me a good fifteen minute walk to reach home. Still walking I took out my ear buds from my messenger bag and played Ed Sheeran's 'thinking out loud'. I was just around the corner from my house, when out of nowhere a bright light hit me. It was just directed towards me and it felt like I was under a spotlight. Oh! And did I forget to mention that I loved to dance and I definitely had no control on my feet when it came to it.

The light was so intense that I couldn't tell where it came from but since I loved dancing and my favorite song was blasting in my ears, I couldn't help but sway to Ed's voice.

It was only after I had finished my 4min 41 seconds act that I realized that the light was gone and that everyone was staring at me.

I could practically here the blush that was creeping up my neck. Out of the corner of my eye I looked towards the reason for all this - the source of light, and that's when I realized that _my personal spotlight_ was actually coming from the headlight of a silver Volkswagen.

I was feeling so embarrassed after my little performance that I dint care looking at who was behind the wheel. But I got a glance over a bracelet- a very pretty unique bracelet indeed.

After standing there for about 10 seconds and debating over shouting over my viewers or running to home, I decided over the later and took off running towards my house.

Tobias P.O.V

My first weekend in this new town was going awesome by far. I practically spend every minute of it undoing boxes and helping mom to set up our new house. It was only after six that we had everything done.

Me and my mom shifted here last night and since we were both too tired to do anything except sleeping at that time, we just collapsed on the couch and left everything for today.

After the house was set up, which by the way took more time than I expected it to take, I went gym hunting. I really had to find a gym before school started, which unfortunately started day after tomorrow.

After about a half hour of asking and wondering in my silver Volkswagen, I found a gym that I liked. It was called 'the pit' and was a lot like the one I went to previously. I subscribed there and left. Now that I had found a suitable gym and it was only 6:45 I figured I should make my time useful and take a drive around the town and look for a job, so I went job hunting next.

By 8 I had found a new job (at the local café), bought pizza for dinner ( since mom was exhausted, I figured that if I wanted food tonight I might as well get it now) and was driving back home, which surprisingly was quite faraway from where I currently was.

I was thinking about my last night with my friends in New York

"Tobias" Amar said, his voice clouded with emotion," I'm gonna miss you buddy. Don't forget me will' ya?" he gave me a side hug after saying that.

Though I was a part of the popular crowd at school I usually did not enjoy it and Amar was the only person who knew me best. He was the one who gave me my nick name 'four' and was always there for me. I really was gonna miss him like hell.

Next came Max. He din't say much just bumped his fist with mine and patted me on the back. After that Tori hugged me.

At school almost everyone said goodbye to me.

I was not the emotional type of guy but I really was missing all my friends. Though they were cocky and arrogant sometimes, they loved me. And though I dint trust any of them except Amar I still missed them.

I reached home about 30 mins later and was just parking, I turned around to get a better look at what was behind and when I turned back I saw the most weird seen in the world.

I saw a girl, in fact a very beautiful girl, dancing in front of my car. The light from the front of my car illuminated her in the most beautiful way. She had blond hair and though she was short, had a nice figure, and from the way she danced it was obvious that she was good at what she was doing. She was wearing a black t-shirt, classic blue jeans and a pair of vans. Nothing fancy their. She had her eyes closed and even though people were staring at her, she danced as if she dint have a care in this world. It was beautiful.

I took the key out of the key out of the ignition and was just getting out of the car to talk to her. By now she had stopped. She stood in that position for like 10 seconds and before I even opened my car door she sprinted towards the corner and disappeared.

At first I thought of following her, but then thought better of it and went inside the house, grabbing the pizza.

Whoever this girl was, she was definitely interesting. I prayed that she be in the same high school as mine. At least that would make going there more interesting.


End file.
